King Danny Phantom
by mitchblah
Summary: picking up where another writer left off Danny returns home from his adventure with the teen titans and is being brought to the ghost zone to be its ruler. find out how his family takes his return and what happens once hes in the ghost zone.
1. Chapter 1 Saying Good-Bye

**(A/N) OK. This is my first fanfic so bare with me guys I'll try my best to make it good.**

 **Now before I get started let me explain. This is a continuation off of someone else's fanfic but I can't for the life of me find it so I'm ganna try my best to quickly sum up the writing and if anyone can find their fanfic send me a review with a link to it and I'll give them full credit.**

 **I do not own danny phantom.**

After a nearly fatal blow to Samantha Manson, Danny's biggest crush, by the fright night the ghost zone had realized that she was his weakness. So to save them danny made the hard choice to run away leaving them behind in his wake.

He fleed to "Jump street" where he allied himself with none other than the teen titans. Ghosts soon attacked them and Ned (Danny's allius) blew his secret letting the titans know he was half ghost.

2 months before his 18 birthday however clockworks associate rose informed him he was to take very as king of the ghost zone. Rose also taught him a very helpful technique that allowed him to teleport to places he's been before.

 **(A/N Now that's out a the way into the story again if it's familiar to anyone post it in a review)**

Danny Phantom ch 1 saying goodbye 

"Ned! Wake up already" yelled Nes (Dani) "You've slept for 2 days now it's time to get your shit together!"

Ned groaned and sat up on his bed. His hair had grown to shoulder length and his bare chest exposed to Nes that he'd really buffed up from his ghost fighting.

"Nes what am I going to do. Ghost king?!" I was just beginning to finally settle in here and now clockwork wants me to permanently move to the ghost one." Sighed Ned.

"Well first things first," Nes turned blushing giving ned a new shirt. "Take a shower and were going over to the titans to say goodbye. And then I'm dragging your ass back to Amity Park."

"What?! No I left them be so they'd be safe. Going back means putting them back in danger!" Ned panicked.

"Clearly they're still worried about you. The least you can do is apologize to them before u go." Nes stood firm trying to avoid his gaze.

Ned sighed acknowledging his defeat and when to the shower. A few minutes later he came out with his old Fenton styled clothing. "Nothing beats the original look." He had his white shirt and blue jeans as normal but he also wore a leather jacket and a DP belt buckle. "Might as well blow my cover on my way out. Not like I need it anymore."

He waked out and Nes was dressed very similar to Ned only difference was she wore her old red beany. "Let's get it over with bro." As they walked out of their apartment for the last time taking all of their weapons and clothing.

*20min later*

The two teens stood on the island in front of the multi story T shaped tower that the teen titans called home. Ned sighed and knocked on the door pain and depression practically dripping off of their sad faces.

Almost immediately the doors were thrown open and starfire ran out and grasped them both in a bone crushing hug.

" My friends! Oh how I have missed you! Where have u been?" The Aline exclaimed.

Before the halfas could reply the rest of the titans followed out of the tower. "Hey ned!" The green skinned Beastboy shouted.

Starfire released the twins from her death grip and Cyborg Robin and Raven smiled fondly at them. Ned finally recovered from the hug spoke.

"Hey guys. Would u mind if we stepped inside. We've got a few things to talk about." Ned nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure guys come in." Robin ushered them in. Robin Being the sceptic he is noticed the clothing and recognized it. He couldn't pinpoint it but something seemed familiar but off about the two.

The titans sat on the half moon couch as ned and nes stood in front of them. Starfire shifted uneasily knowing very well that ned was phantom but as for the other titans he was just ned who knew phantom as a friend.

"guys. Nes and i are moving away, and we couldn't leave without saying good bye and answering a few questions." Ned sighed.

Starfire jumped up and suddenly shouted "what?! No friend ned! U can not leave!"

Ned "I don't entirely have a choice star."

"What do you mean ned." Robin shot a dangerous glare at him.

Ned sighed, "you guys need to know sooner or later. But before I do. I never committed crimes I was framed and or attacked."

"What are you talking abo-ahhh!" Before Beastboy could finish Ned and Nes held hands and pale blue rings encompass the two around the middle and split traveling in opposite directions changing them into Danny and Dani phantom.

The titans 'minus star' gasped. Robin shot up into battle mode the others to shocked to move. Star walked over and pushed robin back into his chair.

"He has asked us to hear him out. Can we not do this much before he is to leave us?" Stars voice slightly shaky as she went back to her seat robin silent and waited.

Danny, ditching his old hazmat suit, now had a black battle armor similar to that of a ninja but no face mask. He had his white gloves still and his DP logo but his boots had been exchanged for black sneakers. His long black hair had turned silver and fluttered in an invisible wind giving it the illusion of being fire.

"I'm not ned. My name is danny Fenton. A few years ago I had an accident that more or less half killed me turning me into amity park's hero danny phantom. I ran away pained by putting my friends and family in harm's way so I flead here to hide. Then I meet all of you. I hid myself knowing that I'd be sent back if anyone found out and I couldn't let that happen." Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the incident that almost cost Sam her life. "But now I've been summoned to the ghost zone. So here I am tying up loose ends before I depart permanently from the land of the living."

Robin as the rest of the titans sat there still stunned by all the new information their ids struggled to keep up. Star suddenly bust into tears. Robin stood up and said "well... Its of no use to really arrest you if you really are leaving for good. Every one. To ur rooms. I'll send ned...uh...danny around to say his goodbyes." With that he left the room.

Dani and danny changed back into their Fenton forms and danny followed star to her room.

Danny had just entered the room and shut the door before star suddenly grabbed him and forced him into a passionate lip lock. Danny stood frozen for a moment before giving in and kissing back.

Both teens had tears running down their faces. Star pulled away and spoke. "I do not want you to leave. But I can see there is no way of me stopping you. Be very safe and take care friend danny." She gently pressed her lips to his again kissing for a moment longer before he left.

As he walked to the door he turned back. "Your a great friend star. I'll miss you for sure." He closed the door and slowly walked towards cyborg and beastboy shared room.

As he opened the door the two nutcases fused over and hugged him. "We're ganna miss you bro. Thanks for all of your help" cyborg said before bursting into tears. Beastboy already crying. He left them telling him how much he'd miss them. He walked to raven's room next.

He cautiously knocked and the door slid open when he did. He saw raven sitting on her bed back to the door. Crossed and head hung. Danny slowly walked over to her.

"Raven?" Dany asked cautiously.

Raven replies with soft sniffles as she tried to hide her tears. "I can't begin to understand your pain danny. Living not only a double but a triple life. Leaving your loved ones for their safety..."

Suddenly she leapt up and kissed Danny full force. Something she's not used to doing since her emotions are usually draped inside of her mirror.

It was messy and unpracticed but the raw emotions danny felt behind it were enough to realize how much she'd been stressing over this.

He kissed back and calmed her down n she smiled. Danny whispered to her in the language of the dead that only ghosts could understand but it calmed he nonetheless. He said his goodbyes and he and dani grabbed their bags and headed off towards amity park illinois.

 **(A/N) omg. OK ch 1 down. Sry if its a bit patchy but picking up on someone else's work is harder than starting your own. Next chapter with hopefully run smoother and possibly not as long. Leave a review!)**


	2. Chapter 2 reunited

(A/N) OK guys hopefully this one runs a bit smoother now that it's becoming my story and not recapping someone else's so here we go.

I do not own danny phantom

Ch 2 reunited

The two halfas flew thru the night. Danny dragged along his thoughts wandered thru how the next few hours would go over.

Sam and tuck no my so that they won't be mad about. I know I hurt all of them by leaving but it was for their own good. I still don't know how my parents will take it tho...

"Danny! You there bro? Snap out of it where here!" Dani shouted behind her to her genetic donner. It's about 3 am.

Danny sighed and said "I'm going to sam's first. Shell b the hardest to handle and she'd be pissed if she wasn't the first to know."

"OK danny I'll wait around for you. Call me if anything goes wrong." dani flew off to a nearby ally. Phantom floated into same bedroom and sat in a wooden rocking chair.

Almost as soon as danny entered the room sam woke up and looked straight at him. She picked up her cell and typed a few numbers. "Hello? Police? There's a strange ghost in my room. Yes I can Handle him for now but I'll need back up soon. Ok" she closed the phone and walked over to the ghost.

Tears welled up in Danny's eyes at the straight look she gave him. No emotions.

"Turn back...now! I want Fenton in here right now." Sam shaking with fury.

"And what if I tell you that I can?" Danny answered expecting her steel toed boots to be named into his ribcage. Even tho she clearly was just in bed.

"I'm not about to play what its phantom!" Her voice cracked on the verge of tears.

Two rings enveloped the boy turning him into Danny Fenton. Same wasted no time in grabbing him by the collar and throwing him onto the bed and straddled his waist.

She lifted her hands and intertwined her fingers into a single fist and raised them over her head b bright them down into his chest. He couched at the impact but didn't run.

" YOU LEFT ME! U RAN AWAY!" crunch "YOU LEFT ME IN A HOSPITAL TO WAKE UP AND FIND" CRUNCH " THAT YOU'D RUN OFF!" she bright her fist down again and danny could feel blood in his lungs and tears flowing from both of their eyes.

She continued hitting him but eventually tired out and only dropped. Her hands into his chest not able to raise her fists.

Her tears turned into a full blown sob as she fell forward onto his chest putting her face in his neck. "How could u leave me. I needed you..." Her voice nothing more than a slight whisper.

Danny raised one hand and wrapped it behind her back and rubbed her back in small circles. "I never meant to hurt you sam. It was the only way to keep all of u safe. I couldn't bare u getting hurt anymore because of my secret." His hand drifted up to rub her neck and smooth out her hair.

She cried silently into his shirt and suddenly her door burst open and 2 ecto weapons were aimed right at Danny's head. "You have the nerve to come back here?! After all you've done to her?!" Tucker foley shouted at him.

Sam tighter her grip on his shirt. "Tuck...don't please.."

He lowered his guns and said "Fine. Why are you back." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"I needed to see you guys at least once more before I leave for the ghost zone." He gasped between breaths.

Sam sat up on his waist "what?!" Her and tuck shouted In unison.

Danny winced at the shout. "I'll explain later. I'm so sorry I left you guys." Sam hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

"I know u had your reasons Danny. I'm just glad you're back." She kissed his other cheek and held to his chest.

"Tuck there's a spare bed in the closet. you can pull it out and spend the rest of the night here. We'll go to Dannie's in the morning." Same never left his chest thru the night. Danny passed out and tuck soon fell asleep on the spare bed.

At least they didn't kill me. I can't believe I hurt her that bad. He brushed her hair with his hand and soon fell asleep.

(A/N)ok guys I think it went a bit better this time. Leave a review)


	3. Chapter 3 molecule by molecule

(A/N) K so here's ch 3 hope it turns out well.

I do not own danny phantom

Ch 3 molecule by molecule

Danny woke first with sam still curled up sleeping on his chest. He smiled and smoothed out her hair. Tucker snoring on the mattress had woken him but he was ok. Suddenly a blue wisp escaped his lips and dani floated in the window.

"Well... Good to see you patched this up." Dani snickered

Danny looked over, careful as not to wake sam. The clock said 8:47. "Shit we've gotta go..." He breathed.

"Danny...is it time to leave?" Sam said sleepily as she sat up and realized she was still laying on danny. She blushed a deep crimson.

Danny smiled she looks so cute when she's embarrassed. "Yeah it's time to go sam"

She carefully got off of danny and stood up next to tuck. She nudged him with his foot till he groaned and got up. Danny tried sitting up but quickly started coughing up blood as he tried. Dani made it over to him first she phased off Danny's shirt and jacket showing his bruised but still toned chest.

Dani and Sam both gasped and suddenly dani turns to sam and growls, "After all the hell he's been through to come back to you, and this is how you treat him?!"

Danny grabbed Dani's arm and she shut her mouth instantly. "Danny I'm so s-" sam started

Danny cut her off, "Don't you dare apologize to me. You have every right to hate me for what I did." He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you phase out...I was beating you and you just rolled over and took it." Sam questioned bewildered.

"One. I didn't think about it. Two. I fully deserved the physical beating to match the mental pain." Danny slipped on his shirt and jacket and groaned at the slight discomfort. "Well, let's get going. I'm sure Jazz will want her turn to kick my ass..."

Without another word danny changed to phantom. Sam instantly noticed the changes over the last 2 years. His body was chiseled, his long hair looked silver instead of white, his new suit showed off his body.

Sam shook her head to ignore the blood rushing to her face she looked back admiring him his eyes glowed their normal acid green. Under his left eye he had a small scar still healing. She traveled down his face and suddenly stopped when phantom yawned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Sam shouted as soon as she noticed phantom had a pair of fangs.

"Shit. I forgot about those. I'll explain later but we've got to go." Danny stuttered and picked up sam bridal style n phased out if the house towards his followed by Dani and Tucker.

The stopped at the front door and danny fenton took a deep breath and knocked on the Fenton works front door.

Immediately the door swung open and multiple anti ecto weapons were pointed at the 4 teens sam and tucker froze but danny just hung his head. Tears already forming.

I knew they'd never love me once they knew I was phantom.

As soon as he'd thought that all the weapons clattered to the floor as the Fenton's stood shocked that their baby boy had come home. Jazz ran down the stairs.

"What's going on...danny?!" She rushed the poor boy and lifted him into a hug. Danny held back a whimper of pain as she set him down.

Just then jack and Maddie came over and hugged danny too. Danny sighed and finally spoke. "Maybe we should go inside. I have a few things to tell u. And not a lot of time." danny walked in and everyone else followed.

Dany turned on the anti spook field (ghost shield) the walked into the living room where everyone was seated. He stood up like he had only day before with the titans.

Now I'd like to make one request. That you'd hold your fire till I'm finished explaining. Then u can continue to rip me apart molecule by molecule if u wish. No one spoke then danny took his cue and change into phantom.

His parents were too shocked to move and jazz was read to stop them if they did pull a weapon on him. He wasn't the same phantom but he was clearly recognizable as the city's hero.

"How long?" Were the only words Maddie could muster in her stunned silence.

Here we go again with the questions. Danny sighed and sat down awaiting the interrogation.

(A/N) another one down leave a review with any questions or comments)


	4. Chapter 4 interrogation and secrets

(A/N) ok. I'm ganna try to slow down on my released but right now I'm just having too much fun writing these. Don't forget to review!)

I don't own danny phantom. Some other guy does!

Ch 4 The Interrogation

"How long?" Were the only words that maddie could muster after the shock of finding out her baby boy, who had been kidnapped in her mind, could possibly be the hero Danny Phantom.

Danny sighed. "You guys remember about 4 years ago? You had built the ghost portal and it didn't work. Well I went inside and tripped. I guess dad put the 'ON' switch inside the portal."

"But that much electricity and ectotricity should have killed you!" Jack blurted out.

Danny waved his tail in the air in front of him with the expression of 'no shit' clearly written on his face. "Well apparently it only did half the job."

Silence engulfed them before it dawned on Maddie just who danny was.

"OMG...danny how many time...have we shot you?" A look of Pure terror and shock filled both parents eyes.

Danny not have expected that repose simply laughed and grew louder until jazz joined in and their parents shot them both stern and confused looks.

"Only a total of about 4 or 5 times mom. No of fence sent but your guys aim sucks plus I'm a lot faster than you guys ever anticipated." Danny snickered at this.

Jack and Maddie both blushed at their embarrassment of 1 not being able to shoot phantom and 2 because they shoot at there own son!

"Who else knows?" Jack asked

"Well. Most ghosts know but as far as humans..." Danny floated around the room on his back. "Well let's go in order. Sam and tucker were there with me when it happened. I guess Vlad would be the next to figure it out when he attacked me at your highschool reunion.

Jazz found out a few months after that when I changed in front of her by mistake but I'm sure she new before that." Jazz his her eyes. "And dani and now you guys."

"Speaking of whom." Jazz interrupted. "I think I know what that fucked up fruitloop did to create her. Although I don't think you'll be to happy with him afterwards."

Danny stopped floating and stood in front of her. "What do you mean jazz? She's a clone."

"Kinda yes but a clone, defective or not, would still have the same gender no matter what." Jazz stated then shifted in her seat. "I started reading and I found what I'm assuming he did to create Danelle. You said he got your DNA off of a jacket?"

"Don't remind me but yes he did." He shuttered.

"Well I think he may have found a strand of Sam's hair too. Have u ever noticed just how many similarities there are between dani and sam? There's almost as many as there are between you and her."

"So what are you saying?!" Sam jumped in. "Dani's a clone of both me and danny?"

Jazz bit her lip. "Not exactly. I think Vlad used mitosis to create her using both of your DNA."

"Mito-who now?" Tucker asked bluntly.

Jazz blushed and mumbled. "It's the same thing as..."

Danny stood in shock piecing together what she meant. "Dani is our daughter?!" Jazz flinched under his sudden outburst. Sam and danny both blushed crimson red as Tucker just busted out laughing.

Maddie Grit her teeth and clenched her fists muttering under her breath. "That vile bastard did that?!"

Danny still shocked. "We have a kid? And we've never even ooph!"

Sam quickly cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. She turned to dani. "I've already thought of u as a daughter slash little sister Dani."

Jack burst out laughing and everyone turned to him. He stopped laughing long enough to answer their questioning looks. "Oh common mads were grandparents!"

Almost everyone started laughing except sam and danny who were blood red in their face.

Dani changed to phantom form and hugged her 'parents' and they joined in on the laughter.

Finally they looked up at the time. They've spent all day discussing Danny's secret. It was 8:30 pm.

"You kids can spend the night if you like. Jack and I will be in the above working on a few things. You can call your parents and then we'll order some pizza. Alright?" Maddie stood up and motioned for her husband to follow her downstairs.

Tucker left to call his parents first and jazz and dani left to make their beds. Danny changed back into Fenton n sighed as he sat down next to sam.

"You know I'm sleeping in your room right?" Danny blushed but before he could say anything she continued. "Just to keep an eye on you* she winked then leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stood up and left danny to ponder his thoughts.

Sam went to call her parents and tucker came back into the room and sat next to his best friend.

"So about this short amount of time u mentioned?" Tucker asked.

"Oh...that." Danny paled at the thought. "I'll tell you and sam in a bit when were alone. I don't want my parents knowing just yet." Sam walks back in the room and sits on the other side of danny.

Sam sighed and said "you're not the only one with secrets danny. I probably should have told you yesterday and tucker I should have told you a lot sooner." Suddenly a faint purple wisp slipped out of Sam's mouth as a pale blue one sloped out of Danny's. And orange one slipped out of tucker's but it seemed to go unnoticed.

Danny and sam shot up into battle mode and danny shot several curious looks at sam. "Every time there's something important to talk about. Well better now then never. Two faint purple rings appeared around Sam's waist and traveled in opposite directions.

(A/N) my first cliff hanger muhahaha! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5 wakeup call

I don't own danny phantom. Some other guy does!

Ch 5 wakeup call

The rings split and traveled up and down samantha Manson and reviled Sammy phantom. He hair ha turned silvery white and her clothes changed into a black and white hazmat suit similar to Danny's old one. Her eyes however stayed the same but had a slight glow of violet.

Danny too had changed into his phantom form awaiting the ghost who had triggered all of their ghost sense.

Tucker started to laugh as he realized just what happened. "That was dani who set off our ghost sense." He kept laughing. "I guess it's a good thing tho. At least now ik I'm not the only halfa here now besides danny." Suddenly 2 pale orange rings rush over tucker although unlike the others there was almost no change shown between his human and ghostly state. Besides his eyes had turned bright orange.

Dani regains visibility in the doorway. "Well. That was unexpected" she snickered. All of them changed back before Maddie or jack found out. they were about to head upstairs when they heard a knocking at the front door.

Danny walked over and opens the door but was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled into the street.

Danny looked up and saw robin standing over him with his staff against his chest. Shit this is gonna suck. Danny turned ghost again for the umpteenth time that night vanished then reappeared behind him.

"What's going on here?!" Sam and tuck ran out of the house shouting. Robin swung his staff towards danny and he dodged it but when the second swing came around he took a fall into a wall hard as robin was about to speak Danny's family lined up in front of the Fenton residence.

"Get away from him!" They all shouted. Sam tucker and dani changed into their phantom form. But to his surprise Maddie and jazz also transformed. Jack was too angry at robin to notice.

They all took a breath and unleashed their ghostly wails. Waves of energy be can violently approaching robin. Before the attacks reached him the ecto energy merged into one large golden wall of energy.

The wall of golden power knocked robin into the wall behind him and out cold. His ears were bleeding and he defiantly had a confusion. Danny staggered up and watched as everyone but sam fall over in exhaustion. He called an ambulance for Robin and told Starfire where he was.

Danny split himself into 4 replica's and had them walk over and pick up tucker dani and jazz and brought them inside. The original stood close to sam and looked over at Maddie.

"Dad, take her inside and get her to bed. Despite whatever she says she's tired and needs rest." He turned and faced sam. "And so do u Missy."

She muttered, "I'm fine" but as she spoke she stumbled over and danny caught her.

"Sure you are sam, sure you are." The bright er to his room and laid her in his bed then joins his other clones. He reformed and changed back to Fenton. He sat in the chair close to the bed and started to drift off to sleep with the others.

Deep in Danny's mind.

"You know. She part ghost now..." Several Danny's float aimlessly in a green swirl. One of them waved his hand.

"So what? Almost all of them at ghosts now." Danny # 2 replied

"Well it kind of fixed a few problems someone had. You know as to being a lonely ruler. Now that she's a ghost she can come with!" The first danny answered.

"Really?!" Danny#2 shouted happily.

A third danny jumps in saying,"no I can't ask her that. What if she's moved on? We don't know what's happened in 2 years. Ever since we it back it's been all about us. We don't know she's even single anymore and it's wrong to assume that." Danny 3 answered

A cynical laugh comes from the shadows and a pair of red glowing eyes appear. "I could always help in getting what you want." All three Danny's turned and angrily shouted.

"Not a chance Dan!" #2

"Just go to hell and stay there!" #3

"I swear if u touch her..."#1

Dan stepped out of the shadows. "You'll learn you need me sooner or later."

"We'll never need your help for anything." #1 answered.

They drifted away back into Danny's mind. Danny woke up to find he'd been moved from his chair and was now lying with same head resting on his arm wrapped around her and her hair covered most of her face but a very obvious smile was ever present on the goths face.

He brought up one hand and brushed her bangs behind her ear. At that point he noticed he was only in his boxers. He had no clue what , if anything, sam was wearing because she was mostly covered by the blanket.

His face started heating up. Just then sam shifted around and settled back on his chest. He smiled forgetting the bulsh. He was overwhelmed by her adorable actions. Danny looked at the clock. It was already 7:30.

Instead of getting up or going back to sleep he opted to lie there and gaze at the beauty sleeping on his chest.

After a half hour or so same slowly opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She grinned and leaned up and placed her lips on his.

She closed her eyes and danny was shocked but closed his taking in the feeling. Her soft lips shocked him like lightning. Then she pulled away. "I could get used to waking up like this." She laid back down on his chest.

"So could I." Maybe we could. No I can't force her into this. Danny smiled at her and hugged her close. "Sam, you are wearing clothes...right?"

Her reply was nothing but a small giggle fit at his blushing face. She gently picked up His hand. "Maybe you should find out."

Sam took his hand and placed it on the side of her ribs just under her arms. His face turned crimson red. He swallowed as sam slowly moved his hand down her ribs to her waist.

Sam had closed her eye in pure pleasure as she did his hand over her hip.

Nothing. Nothing but skin. Danny shivered.

This time danny jumped sam placing his lips to hers passionately.

Just then they both looked up as they heard tucker open the door. He walk in his mind preoccupied by his PDA to notices the almost naked couple.

"Come on guys time to get ... up" the PDA fell from his hand as he noticed as and danny lying there.

By the time Tucker had looked up danny and sam we both charging ecto blasts same purple Danny's green. But that wasn't the scariest part. The glare sam was giving him was the one of sheer anger telling him he'd clearly interrupted something important.

He quickly ran from the room ecto blasts followed him down the hallway. Sam and danny laughed and kissed once more before both of them turned ghost to go and find clothes.

As danny picked up his pants the Ring of Rage fell out. He picked it up and Sam's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"And just when and where did you get that?!" Sam almost shouted at danny.

"Clockwork gave it to me. I honestly had forgotten it over the past week. So much has happened." Danny turned the ring around before slipping it on.

"Apparently so did the writer..." Sam put her hand on her hip.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Sam slipped on her clothes letting danny get a gorgeous view of her back and a bit of her ass. She smirked to herself knowing he was watching.

"So. Today you're explaining where you'll be going and then I'm gonna tell you why you're taking me with. Got it?" Sam walked over to danny and pressed a finger to his chest.

He smiled "sounds good to me." He leaned in for another kiss to which she happily returned.

The two walked down stairs smiling. Tucker was sitting on the couch as dani and jazz were laughing at him. Sam shot him a very pissed off look and then turned to look at the girls.

"Soooo...how'd you sleep last night sam?" Jazz smiled awaiting her answer.

"Sam walked past them into the kitchen. She spoke over her shoulder. "Last night was amazing and if and of u ruin my morning again..." She grabbed a glass of water and walked back into the room. "Your punishments gonna b a lot worse than his."

She lifted the glass over tucker and turned the glass intangible and the contents drenched him as everyone else began laughing.

Sam looked over at danny giving him a devilish grin. Making him laugh harder.

Their morning was off to a great start.

(A/N) sorry if this one seemed a bit long. Got bored during class and went to town on it.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fenton Fangs

(A/N) sorry about the repeating chapters that got put up hopefully the problems been fixed. This will most likely be a longer c as well. Leave a review for what an OK sized ch should be. Ch 5 was 1,500 words when I realized and ch 3 was about 800 so let me know that you guys want!

I don't own danny phantom. Some other guy does!

Ch 6 The Fenton Fangs

*Fenton's living room. 12:45

The halfa's were all gathered around eating a pizza as their movie just finished.

Sam grabbed the remote and shut off the tv. "Alright danny. No more stalling. What's going on?"

"OK ok...*sigh* clockwork has summoned me to the ghost zone. On the night of my 18th birthday. And as of right now I may not return. At best I won't return for a few years." Danny hung his head saddens by the fact of losing his family once again.

"Summoned?" Sam questioned further.

"He thinks that now that I'm of age I should talk over as...ruler. Of the ghost zone..." Danny picked up his head to look at same who had stood up and marched in front of him.

She tapped his forehead and sat on his lap. "Well wherever you go. I'm going too."

"I figured at least one of you would say that all though I only really have a plan to get you to come with, sam. But that I will have to explain later once I get everything set up." Danny smiled warmly and sam didn't push the issue jazz and tuck looked at each other then danny.

"Ok" jazz started "now what about the fangs?"

Danny stared blankly at her and then laughed. "Oh I'd forgotten about that. But then I could ask you the same thing jazz. I saw you were rock in a pretty nice set yourself." He snickered to himself.

"Let's start at the beginning of this. Ghost, when they're old enough go through something called luminescence. It's kind of like puberty do ghosts. And it sucks. But basically the fangs are used for matting. From what clockwork said the dominant partner gets fangs. Once you bite your significant other you grow a telepathic link to them." Danny said in phantom form.

Sam leaned over to them and reached out a finder to tap one of them and danny immediately shot away from her.

"I don't want to accidentally bite you. They're ridiculously sharp. If cut myself without even knowing before. I don't want you to be bitten accident." Danny said as he moved back to his spot.

Sam looked at him slightly hurt by his statement but knew why he was so edgy about it. I guess it's kind of the same as losing your virginity but still...

"So I'll get a set too right?" Tucker jumped I say eagerly.

"Probably not tuck. The dominant partner gets them not just the male. And honestly you don't seem at that dominant." Jazz and sam burst out laughing as he faked a hurt expression.

I really hope sam doesn't get hers...danny thought to himself.

"That's really not fair" sam said. "Both Fenton kids get fangs? I had my illuminescence already and didn't get mine." Sam looked a bit annoyed. Altho I guess that makes me an easier target for danny. She giggled at her own thought.

Danny smiled when she said this suddenly jazz got up. "well. 18th birthday right? We've got 4 weeks then. Might as well have some fun."

"My parents kind of kicked me out when I told them why I was staying here so I'm not ganna be going home anytime soon." Sam added holding Danny's arm running her fingers lightly up his for arm unconsciously.

Danny shivers at her gentle touch. "I think I should take care of 1 or 2 things in the ghost zone today." Danny held Sam's hand still under his.

"Fine. But you better bring back some gifts this time." Sam joked not realizing just what danny had in mind.

"I'll see what I can do sammikins." He heavily emphasized here loathed nickname but he stood before she could do anything about it. "The time lines are slightly different in the ghost zone. Currently I believe that 1 day here equals about 100 in the ghost zone. 3 days make a year. An hour is only about 2 weeks or so but I don't think I'll need quite that long unless I hit some complications. You guys could watch a movie or something and I'll be back before it's over."

"Danny?" Jazz started. "How are you ganna get to the ghost zone? You locked down our portal when you left."

Danny chuckled. "I have my ways." With that danny lifted up the ring of rage and pushed a small amount of power through It. A shot of great energy flew out of the ring and stopped a few feet away forming a green swirling portal.

Jazz and tucker stood in awe. Danny slipped over and kissed sam passionately for a moment startling her. she kissed back and the danny took off into the void and the portal closed.

Jazz was still shocked by everything to comment but tucker had managed to say 2 words that earned him a steeled toed shoe in the shin. "Love birds!"

(A/N) another chapter down. Let me know who he should run into first. Preferably on of his rivals but no one who would pose any huge threat. Leave your ideas in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 The Hunt For The Gift!

(A/N) I'm not sure how this ch is gonna go. I may end up taking it down for editing buy if I do it will be replaced ASAP!

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. APPARENTLY WALKER DOES.

CH 7 The Hunt For The Gift!

Danny floated in the ghost zone for a moment deciding his next move.

I guess going to clockworks first would be best. Make sure this is OK before I finish and he yells at me. After his moment of debating he shot off at top speed of 60 mph straight towards clockworks workshop.

After almost 20 minutes of flying danny reached the time wizard's lair.

Danny was about to knock on the door when clockwork opens it and greeted his apprentice.

"Hello, Daniel!" Clockwork smile. "What a wonderful surprise!" He grinned at his own joke knowing that danny would stop by.

"Yeah yeah. You know why I'm here so. Do you want me to say it anyways or can we move along?" Danny said seaming a bit impatient.

"Believe it or not danny, just because I know everything you're about to say doesn't mean I don't enjoy conversation with my rare visitors." He smiled and ushered danny inside.

"Well I want to make some things clear. If I become king I can make exceptions and create rules. Correct?" Danny's face full of determination.

"I don't see why not. I assume u have a few in mind already?" Clockwork said as he shifted into his ancient form.

"Kind of. If I agree to be king I want a queen. As well as full access to leave for the human world in my free time." Danny announced.

Clockwork contemplated for a moment before speaking. "I don't see that as unreasonable. However your first few years would need to be dedicated to your work here."

"And that's another thing. The time difference. About three days in the human realm is equivalent to one year here. Correct?" Danny questioned.

"Three days, four hours, and the sixteen minutes precisely but for your concern yes." Clockwork changed into his infant form.

"OK then. Closer to the end of my first few years of work, I'd like to work with you to try and close the gap. Preferably till its only a week or two per day. Because right now if I stairs in the ghost zone for 3 weeks I'd have spent half my human half life here. My mom might be a bit upset. However I don't want them waiting 5 years for Me to come home." Danny explained.

Clockwork almost looked stunned for a moment before laughing. "Well for once you have genuinely surprised me Daniel. I'd never have expected such a request. I'd be delighted to work with my kind" clockwork gave a mock bow and continued to chuckle to himself.

"Alright then. So is that all of your requests Daniel? A queen, free rain in your free time, and to close the time gap?" Clockwork returned to his serious expression. Danny nodded. "Alright then my king. Is that all that you came here for?"

"Actually there is one other thing. You and I both know who I want as a queen. But human traditions require a ring for such an occasion. I was wondering. Was there ever a ring fashioned for the queen of the ghost zone? Something with the same properties as the ring of rage?" Danny mindlessly played with his ring while trying to find his words.

"Actually there was." Clockwork floated up to a few clock screens for a moment then floated back. "Phair Dark had the Ring of Scorn commissioned for his queen but she had died long before he could give it to her."

"Where is it?"

"In her emptied sarcophagus. I'd assume you'd like to retrieve the tiara as well?" Clockwork was about to float away when danny cut him off.

"Actually I have my own plan for a tiara. But I'll need some help with the ring once I've collected it. I'll be back in a few hours with it. Good bye clocky" danny took off before clockwork could scold him for using his loathed nickname.

He took off at top speed towards phair castle. Upon entering he heard dark's voice shout from inside his sarcophagus of sleep. Danny walked past it and found his 'wife's' coffin and opened it finding the ring floating inside.

It had a red gem and silver band much like the ring of rage. Danny grabbed it and hightailed it out.

Danny aimed his ring in front of him and fired a ghost portal leading back to his home. He flew through it and put on his 'air brakes' to keep from crashing into sam who was standing on the other side of the portal.

"Back already? It's only been 25 min." She looked phantom over and walked over and hugged him.

"I'm not back for good I needed to borrow something before I can finish my task. Sam, do you still have that ring I gave you?" Danny said bidding the other ring in his suit pocket.

"The one your dad engrave? Yeah of course." She slipped the gold band off her finger and handed it to him.

He took the ring and stole a kiss from her. "I'll bring it back when I come back I promise." And with that he took off into another portal leaving all of them quite confused.

Danny flew out and made it to clockwork's tower man I love this ring makes traveling so much easier. He walked inside and clockwork sat behind his desk in his mid age form.

Danny walked up and set both sams ring and the ring of scorn on the table as well as a strand of hair he snagged from her before he left.

Clockwork looked at the three items totally baffled. "Care to explain Daniel?"

Danny smiled. "I want to forge the two rings together. And I'd like to try and bind the powered to only sam's signature. Think it's possible clocks?"

Clockwork looked at the boy, "I suppose so but I'd need time at least an hour If not more."

Danny smiled "Thanks clockwork. This really means alot to me." Danny left clockwork's lair and began floating around outside with not intentional destination.

Maybe being king won't be so bad. At least with sam there I'll be alright.

(A/N) ok idk if it is or not but this chapter feels really long. Sorry about that please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Engangment

(A/N) OK so I still haven't found the main story line for which I'm continuing but I did find the one on Danny's incandescens or ghost puberty. And yes I realize made a major oops. Instead of illuminescence like I've been calling it it's actually incandescens I just majorly fucked up. But that's to be expected with my first fan fiction.

s/7711090/1/Glowing-isn-t-all-that-bad

Please read up on their page it's really well done and very inspiring.

Now onto the story...

Ch 8 The Engagement.

The whole Fenton family, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in the living room watching the news. Danny had been gone all night and Sam had yet to sleep.

"What the hell is taking him so long! He said he'd need an hour...he's been gone way too long." Jazz said.

Sam suddenly stood up and changed into her alter ego. "I'm going to find him."

Tucker stood up as well. "And just how do you plan to do that Mrs Phantom?! Obviously you know the password to reopen the Fenton ghost portal that Danny personally locked. Or maybe you know the one to Vlad's portal. Hell maybe you can make your own portals like your boyfriend!"

Sam, shaking with anger, then she felt a large comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back when he's ready. He always does." And as soon as the words left Jack's mouth a swirling green portal opened and Danny came tumbling out into the room.

Danny mumbled. "Hey guys...sorry I took so...long..."

He quickly fell over but Sam caught him in time and held him up. He reverted to his Fenton form and Sam lifted him off his feet.

She stood stunned, holding her love, hundreds of worrying thoughts racing through her mind.

"Sam he's all right you know him. He probably just used too much energy. Let's just take him into the lab and run a check up." Jazz walked over to Sam and helped her bring him downstairs.

They laid Danny on the metal experiment table and started looking him over. There were no cuts, no bruises, no broken bones. His temperature was a normal 46.4. But he was still unconscious.

Sam eventually calmed down and sat in a chair next to him. The others went back upstairs but periodically checked on them.

7:46 pm

Sam was still sitting by Danny when she heard him groan. She stood up next to him holding his hand. He gripped it tightly and slowly opened his eyes.

He saw Sam's sad eyes looking at him full of worry. Smiling, he moved his free hand to hold her face. Using her hand she held it there.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that Sammy. I didn't realize how much energy I'd spent opening the portal." He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers gently.

He tried to break the kiss but sam pushed back turning the innocent little kiss into a full blown makeout. To which danny happily returned.

Finally they broke the kiss and Sam nuzzled her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"From now on. You aren't going anywhere without me. I worry too much about you." She looked at him, worry still in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, chuckling slightly. Sam, now confused, looked up at him and broke their embrace.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Danny smiled.

"What question?" Sam asked.

He reached down into his pocket and pulling a shiny object ou, holds it out to Sam. "Will you always be with me? Will you marry me sam? Any time I'm away I worry about you too. It hurts when I'm not with you."

She looks at him a moment, then lunges at him, kissing him with a new fiery passion. After about two minutes Jazz comes downstairs and clears her throat as she walks up to the two.

Sam breaks off from Danny and he lays back down on the table propping himself up with his elbows.

Jazz takes her chance and hugs Danny. "You really scared us Danny! What happened to you?!"

Danny simply held up the ring. It was the spitting image of the ring of rage but it had black metal and a lavender gem the exact same tone as sam's eyes. At the bottom it was engraved "SAM" .

Jazz's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. Danny sat up and slid the ring onto Sam's finger. Both girls blushed and Sam looked it over.

"So. I still don't see how that took so much energy out of you." Jazz looked at the ring then at Danny.

Danny grinned. "Hey Sam. Why don't you change forms real quick."

Sam gave him a sceptical look but Danny just grinned back. The normal pale violet rings gathered around her and rose up and down changing her. Once the rings faded, a burst of white light erupted from her. Once the light settled Sam's eyes were glowing completely purple and her silver hair moved in aninvisible wind much like Danny's giving the illusion of fire.

Sam was already quite slim but now she was the perfect composition of muscle and beauty. Not overly buff but clearly able to take care of herself.

Sam purred in pleasure at the rise in her power. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal as she floated back down to the ground.

Danny looked starstruck gazing at his new fiancé. Jazz however was struck with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. Sam moved around slightly, looking herself over. She then changed back and settled next to Danny.

"So. The ring of scorn, mixed with my ring, and it seems to be connected to me. You poured out all of your energy into forging this?!" Sam looked at him almost shocked.

Danny merely chuckled. "Clockwork did most of the work. He designed it with a few tips from me. Forged it and poured in almost all of his energy as well. He told me he emptied reserves he hadn't touched since pariah dark was put into the coffin the first time." Danny held her hand and their rings sparked slightly at the proximity. "Mine was customized as well. Not nearly as much as yours but it's bound to me as yours is to you."

"So that's your plan?" Jazz instantly started laughing. Sam turned her head to look at her but Danny never moved, his smile fading as he caught what his sister was getting at. "I was wondering why your plan would only work for Sam. That's your engagement ring...isn't it Danny."

Danny cringed, "Yes it is, and yes that's the plan. Although, for one she didn't know the full extent yet and two no one else knows yet so keep it that way!"

"What do you mean "the full extent"..." He words were venomous and Danny once again winced.

"You understand how I'm asking you to marry me right Sam?"

"Yes..." Still in a dangerous tone

"Well. I already told you. I'm becoming king of the ghost zone. That was part of why I left today... to settle things with Clockwork."

"Yes yes yes i know all of this what's your point?!" Sam was losing her already thin patience (probably due to not sleeping for two days, even tho she only needs a fraction of the amount she used to she still got irritable.) by the second.

"Sam you dunce! He's saying you would be the queen of the ghost zone! HIS queen!" Jazz said bluntly.

Sam's face drained of all color and she looked at Danny who weakly smiled.

"Queen...of ...the ghost zone?" She was in total shock.

"Danny...you do realize there's still camera feed down here right? I'm pretty sure they caught all of that." Jazz said as Danny facepalmed and sighed.

"So what do you say Sam? Will you be my queen?"

Sam answered by immediately attacking him with a barrage of kisses. Jazz excused herself to give them some privacy.

Yeah. This might just turn out ok... Danny thought as he and Sam fought for dominance in their face battle.

(A/N) Sorry for the late update someone cough* cough* gf cough* cough* wanted this one proof read b/c of "typos" in the past ones. So here it is ch 8.


	9. Chapter 9 take another bite

(A/N) sorry about the drastic change in writing. Like I said I had a few people proof read these next few.

Ch 9 Take another bite. If you dare

One last week...just seven days till my summoning. Danny had woken up early and was still laying in bed thinking to himself.

Sam was sleeping on Danny's chest so he didn't dare move until she woke up on her own.

Danny sighed. The tiara...that'll be a bitch. If I thought it took a lot of power to edit her ring crafting one from scratch might just be impossible.

Danny looked at his gorgeous wife to be and smiled. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the lab.

Danny's mind shot into overdrive. He quickly phased out of the bed without waking sam and then went straight to the basement.

Danny floated into the lab and Maddie was in her hazmat suit leaning against the wall an anti ecto pistol was lying just out of her reach. She was out of focus but still conscious.

In front of her stood a blue haired punk rock girl. Ember Was holding one of her many guitars when she turned to face danny.

"There you are babypop! I've been looking for you." Her voice wasn't threatening like it normally was. "Come on. I heard someone went through incandescence while they were gone. Go on let me see."

She put the base of her guitar on the ground and leaned on the neck of it. Danny shot her a curious look before two white rings appears around him changing him into phantom.

Ember stood in front of him with the look of pleasure and awe. She walked around him eyeing him up.

"Well well well. Aren't you just the definition of a stud." Ember bit the inside of her check.

"What the hell are you on about ember!" Danny shouted. Clearly not in a good mood this one.

"Oh nothing. I just heard you were in the neighborhood and in need of a mate so I figured 'why not' before someone else does." A wide devious grin stretched across her face

Danny was shocked to say the least. Ember is here to hook up?! Before danny could say anything a green energy blast nailed ember in the shoulder leaving a scorch mark.

Both ghosts turned to see that the source was Maddie who had final managed to reach the pistol.

"Go home you nutcase. You're too late anyway. My sons already engaged and I raised him better that to go out with the likes of you." Maddie spat.

"Woman you're already on the verge of death you want me to give you another beat down and push you over the edge!" Embers hair almost hit the ceiling.

But, before ember could carry out her threat a green portal opens behind ember. She turned to look at danny and saw him charging a very large light blue energy blast.

"I don't take too kindly to people threatening my mother." He let the blast hit her freezing her solid and knocking her into the ghost zone.

Danny rushed over to Maddie who was already standing up.

"Mom are you Ok?" Danny helped balance her as she stood.

"I'm fine. My head just really hurts thanks to that damn noise she makes."

Both danny and his mom laughed at the shot taken at Ember's music.

Danny lifted Maddie up and phased her into the living room and set her on the couch. He laid her down and stood up. He turned around and found a very pissed off sam standing in front of him.

"There had better be a damn good reason why I woke up in bed alone." She tapped her foot.

Sam was in her normal attire. Her raven hair was almost to her mid back. Her arms crossed over her chest showing off her 'growth spurt' over the last two years. She wore a black tee shirt and black tights along with her signature steel toe combat boots.

Danny sighed. "Ember stopped by and mom happened to be in the wrong place wrong time."

Sam's face softened. "I guess that's a decent reason. What did she want?"

Danny began to stutter not able to find words. "She wanted danny a chance to make her his queen. To which I promptly shot her for." Maddie jumped in.

"What?!" Sam's eyes flawed there glowing lavender.

"Calm down. I already kicked her ass into the far frozen." Apparently their shouting had aroused the rest of the family as the all walked downstairs.

Danny curiously eyed tucker as he came down. "When'd you get her tuck? I thought you went home last night..."

Clearly still groggy both tucker and jazz jumped a Little. "Tucker came over this morning to help fix my laptop."

Sam and dani giggled danny looked at them both curiously as to what it was he wasn't picking up on. Sam waved a hand dismissively.

"Come on danny. Let's go make breakfast since everyone's here now." Sam dragged him into the kitchen.

"Jazzmin. A word!" Maddie had stood up and motioned for jazz to follow her room.

"Shit" jazz muttered to Tucker before she followed up the stairs.

Dani thumped tuck in the head good going dummy. Now come on, i want some pancakes she pushed him into the kitchen.

Danny was already cooking and sam what laying out the table. Tuckeri started helping sam while dani started washing up dishes.

"So how far did you guys go last night because god I couldn't sleep with all the noise."

The minuet dani stoped thevshit really hit the fan. Sam phased a plate through her hand and it smashed on the floor. Tucker set off an ecto blast into the sink sending bubbles into the air and danny through a pancake into the ceiling.

"WHAT?!" Three teens shouted in unison.

Dani snickered in the chaos but didn't answer any of the.

Suddenly a few things clicked in Danny's mind. He turned to tucker. "That's why you were here this morning?! You never went home! Did you!" His eyes shone green for a moment the flickered back. Sam got in between them.

"Danny..." Sam started before dani started busting up.

The three teens angrily glared at her. "I only meant you and sam, dad!" She still was laughing.

Just Then all of their ghost senses went off and jazz appeared. "Daniel! First off you have no reason to be mad at him I asked him to stay. And two nothing happened. Same way as nothing happened with you and sam." Danny and sam both turned scarlet red. "Wait...you guys didn't actually..."

"NO" they shouted together they both blushed again.

Sam spoke first, "I tried jazz he said he wants to wait."

If danny could have turned redder he just did. "Sam..." Jazz smiled.

Choking Back a laugh. "Let's finish up the food. Oh, And sam. Has he bitten you yet?"

Danny cringed. "Damnit jazz..."

"No. He hasn't although I'm thinking that tonight that's going to change. Have you but tucker yet?" Now it was jazz and tucker's turn to turn crimson.

"No" they both said.

They all dropped the conversation, with the occasional giggle from dani, and finished up cooking.

After finishing up and setting out the food they all sat down including jack and maddie.

The group had been idly talking about their powers before danny looked like he'd been socked in the stomach. "I never even asked. How did you guys get our powers?"

Suddenly the room went silent. Dani spoke first. "Well clearly I got them from you danny."

Maddie spoke next. "There was an accident in college with one of your fathers and my inventions."

Danny groans "great my mom and dad are now directly responsible for three of the seven halfas in existence."

Maddie looked hurt "what?"

"Well it was one of your experiments that changed you into a half a. The Fenton proto portal changed Vlad and the full scale changed me." Danny listed off on his fingers.

"Four danny. The back of ninetails got twisted in my hair when he was testing and it electrocuted me." Jazz added.

"Well I guess I just had too much ectoplasm already in my system BC mine had nothing to do with ectotricity or explosions. Once you left depression hit me like a truck. Then again the truck hurt a lot worse in my opinion." Tucker sighed and jazz held back a gasp.

They all turned to sam who just avoided their eyes and kept eating. I just woke up like this. She shoved another piece into her mouth. Danny could tell she was lying but wasn't about to push the issue.

"Guys..."

"I don't want to hear one 'I'm sorry' out of you Fenton!" Sam snapped. Sam finished eating and leaned back in her chair waiting for the others to finish.

Once they finished the kids cleaned up and everyone went into the living room. Sam dragged danny up to their room and pushed him on the bed. Sam started taking off her top.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" danny said looking over her now exposed skin. Her black lace bra covered enough but the sight of her still sent his heart racing.

"I want this done and over with before some other chick gets any ideas." she walked over to danny and straddled his lap.

Danny's eyes widened and his face flushed now eye level with her chest.

Sam grabbed his chin and lifted it to hers and kissed him. Sam caused 2 rings to form around them and change them noticing this danny jerked his head away from her kiss.

"Danny...come on. I want you to bite me. I want you to know just how much I want to be with you." Sam ran her hand over his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Danny leaned forward and kissed Sam's neck. She bit her lip holding back a moan of pleasure. Danny opens his mouth and his fangs slid into her skin like a hot knife into butter.

The 2 suddenly felt electricity pour thru both of them. Slowly the 2 of them began seeing stars and the broke their embrace. Sam cried out in pain as her head began building pressure. Danny sloped out of consciousness not being able to handle the pain. Sam continued screaming. Jazz and tucker knocked on the door but danny turned on the ghost shield after getting into the room.

After 20 minutes sam passed out finally and tucker managed to lower the shield about 5 min after that. Jazz ran inside and found sam toplles passed out on danny bout still in phantom form. There were 2 holes in sakes neck leaking ectoplasm.

Jazz went to bandage them and they suddenly healed. "I thought clockwork said that would 'mark' them. But it healed without a scar or anything."

"I'd assume it's more of a psychological mark than physical. But still Danny's the only one of use with increased heaping. I don't get how sam healed that fast." Jazz explained.

A few hours later

Ugh my head. Danny heard Sam's voice.

No kidding mines killing me.

Sam bolted upright. "I didn't say that!"

Danny groaned god she's loud "quiet down sam I'm right here. I told you there'd be telepathic link involved..."

Sam sat up slowly the pain quickly dissipated. Wow. So u can hear me right now?

The pain left danny as well. Loud and clear love. Danny leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Sam jumped away after a moment. The kiss wasn't anything special but the emotional value was much more intense than ever before. She felt how danny felt when they kissed doubled with her own feelings.

Danny snickered. So I take it you finally understand just how much I love you? He brushed Sam's hair back and ran his hand along her neck. Danny froze and shattered.

Sam laughed. I take it you finally realize what it is that you do to me? Omg its noon?! "Omg its noon?!" Sam almost shouted.

This is gonna take time to get used to. "I'm sure they're looking for us sam let's go." They kissed again but didn't break as the emotions flooded them.

The broke and walked downstairs. Jazz was the only one there. She sat on the couch while tucker was laying his head on her lap. Jazz was playing with his dreadlocks while he slept. She didn't I notice by them come in.

They came down and stood just out of her sight. The began giggling about the sight and jazz shaped awake and saw them her face bright red.

"Uhhh...I...um..." Jazz stuttered making the two laugh harder.

Tucker woke up slowly and looked at jazz and smiled still half awake. Suddenly he was completely awake hearing sam and danny. He shot upright blushing just as bad as jazz.

"Have a nice nap bro?" Danny poked fun at his best friend who began to stutter the same as jazz had moments before.

Omg. How have I not noticed these two in love until just now? Danny thought to sam who just giggled at her message.

The moment of silence allowed jazz to link a few points together.

"Oh my god! you finally bit her didn't you! That's why you two were screaming!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah I thought you'd done something else. You know the other thing Danny's been dragging his feet about" tucker grinned.

"Yes I did bite her jazz and what the hell are you getting at tucker?!" Danny gave a confused look to tuck.

Sam blushed knowing what he meant. But she was busy trying to hide her thoughts from her fiance.

They all sighed then began laughing at themselves. They had almost calmed down before Tucker was hit with another wave of laughter. Jazz elbowed him and he stopped laughing.

Sam and danny eyed them skeptically but ignored it.

Tucker recovered and looked around. "So...who's up for pizza?"

(A/N) sorry for the late upload please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10 I'll be home soonish

Ch 10 I'll be home soon...ish

One week' till danny had to leave taking his "wife" and "daughter" with him into the GZ. Saying He was stressed was an understatement.

Sam did everything she could think of to calm him down but nothing helped. She had even walked out of the shower in front of him wearing nothing but her black lace thong.

She sat at the table (fully clothed) defeated and laid her head on the table. Jazz walked up behind her.

"Sam? What's wrong? You're acting more depressed than normal." She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its danny. He's stressed out and I've done almost everything I can think of to help. Everything except..."she bit her lip and blushed slightly.

Jazz saw this and caught what she was hinting at. Jazz thought for a moment then grinned. "Sam. Has he bitten you sense the first time?"

Sam stared blankly at jazz. "No he hasn't. Why?"

Jazz's grin grew. "Because. Let him bite you again. Since your mental link is already established you won't get the headache."

"What's the point of him biting me again?" Sam asked.

"It's a great stress reliever. You feel amazing afterwards. Both partners will." Jazz had a dreamy look in her eye.

"And just how do you know this jaz?" Sam caught her off guard and she started babbling something about psycho hypothesis or something.

"Jazz calm down I'm just fucking with you. I've known about you and tuck for a few weeks now." Jazz blushed. "I'm gonna go find him and try your idea thanks jazz."

"Anytime sis." Jazz grinned and made food while sam ran after danny who was in his room floating about as phantom.

Sam ran in and turned on a few switches by the door. A low pitched him started and danny could see the ghost shield going up.

"Sam?" He floated down to his bed as sam changed into her ghostly form.

She immediately attacked him with a barrage of kisses. He kissed back eagerly and rubbed her back.

Bite her bite her bite her. Sam started messing around with Danny's thoughts till he leans forward and bit sam. She gasped as bliss washed over her. Danny shivered but didn't stop.

Danny's ectoplasm poured into sam and he drank hers. The swap was drastic but pleasurable for both.

Danny pulled back looking relaxed and exhausted. Sam on the other hand was supercharged.

"Omg this feels great! It feels like I just bit down on a battery!" She grinned running a finger gown Danny's sternum making him shiver.

Danny leaned up and kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. "Where did you get this idea of yours from?"

"Jazz" was the simple reply sam gave before resuming her attack.

5:30

Danny and sam when downstairs to rejoin the rest of the family.

Sam silently thanked jazz as she passed And the two sat down on the couch. Danny suddenly closed off his thoughts to sam as he remembered something important. The sudden lack of connection cased sam to look at him.

Danny simply replied with a peck on the cheek. "Guys I forgot I have one last thing to do in the GZ before my coronation. Dani. You want to come with?"

Dani was shocked. "YES!" Was her immediate response.

"Sam, it's a surprise for you that's the only reason I'm not inviting you." He kissed her gently then stood up and opened a portal. Dani and danny transformed and flew out into the zone.

Sam was shocked by how fast it had happened.

About an hour later in the zone.

"Choson one! You have come to visit at last have you? I hope this is not as the last time when you put us to a time schedule" a large yeti ghost greeted the two halfas.

Danny smiled "it's good to see you too frostbite, and no there's no saving the world this time. Although I would like to ask for your help with a project."

"You want help commissioning a tiara for your wife?" The yeti smiled smugly and danny just looked annoyed.

"I get enough of that from clockwork...but yes you're right. I want to make an ice tiara for her. And I'll need to make one for the princess too I guess." He nudged dani.

She smiled and hugged Danny's arm. Frostbite smiled and said "anything for the king." He bowed and began walking towards his hut.

The two halfas followed the yeti into his home.

Frostbite paused as he walked past a suit of armor looking like a knight's. It was made out of pure unmelting ice.

"Wow. I might have to commission some armor from you too. It's beautiful." Danny gawked at the armor.

"Of course chosen one. But let's get these head pieces out if the way first."

The yeti reached into w cabinet and pulled out two palm sized stones one pitch black the other acid green.

Danny smiled once he realized what he was holding. "Power gems? Uncut power gems?"

The yeti smiled, "let's get to work."

7:48 two hours after the halfas left.

Sam and jazz had been talking about their powers. Mostly to distract sam from worrying over her husband's absence.

Suddenly a portal opened and an exhausted danny came through carrying a sleepy dani.

They rushed over and danny shushed them and walked her to her bed and tucked her in And left after kissing her forehead.

He then hugged his wife and looked to jazz motioning to his backpack with his eyes.

Jazz understood his unspoken message and opens the bag and gasped. Sam spun around. "what?!"

Danny turned her back to him. "Uh-uh it's a surprise." He kissed her and jazz refastened the bag.

The image of the beautiful icey teiara were burned into jazzes memory. It was impressive beyond words so she stood silent just smiling at her younger brother.

(A/N) depression. hey guys i know it's a tough thing to go through and I'm on the outswing of mine right now as far as I know. But I want to know. New fanfic on depression? If so who? Danny sam or tuck? Please review!


End file.
